Visiting Home, Meeting Family
by Black Fuego Rio
Summary: Ochako as always wanted to visit his home and meet his parents. Even before they started going out she was interested in meeting the family who raised the sweet, determined boy she got to know and love. When Izuku asked if she wanted to come with him to see his mom, she jumped at the chance. Now they are on their way and she was excited to finally meet her.


Welcome, Heroes. Rio here with a little oneshot for My Hero Academia. I had this finished weeks ago and wanted to use it for my entry in IzuOcha Week later this month, but someone in Discord brought up another idea and I wanted to go with that instead. However, I didn't want to scrap this fic, so I decided to upload it here for you all to see and judge. It's a simple oneshot of Ochako visiting Izuku's home and mother, so I hope that I get their characters right. With that said, enjoy the short story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

 **Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.**

My Hero Academia: A Green Tea Tale

Visiting His Home, Meeting His Family

"C'mon, Deku! If we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the train!"

"Uraraka, take it easy! We still have time before it arrives! You don't have to pull my arm off!"

"I know, but I wanna get to the station early to make sure we don't miss it! And didn't I tell you to call me Ochako, now?"

"Ah, r-right! Force of habit. Sorry Urara-er, O-Ochako."

" _Hehe_ … Better!"

Ochako Uraraka couldn't help the massive smile on her face as she pulled the nervous Izuku Midoriya, towards the station that was near their school, pinkies up to make sure he didn't float away. It was the weekend once again and the two heroes-in-training were making their way to the Midoriya household instead of the dorms to visit Izuku's mother, Inko. She was aware that Izuku had been making frequent calls to her and visited the woman as often as he could, which was very sweet. She knew how much he loved his mother and how much the woman meant to him, and when she was offered to come along to meet her, she jumped at the opportunity. It was the first time in a while she had a chance to visit a friend's home, and she was more than excited to finally have a chance to see the home of her boyfriend and introduce herself to his mother.

The moment the infamous word echoed in her head, the girl felt her already rosy cheeks began to heat up as a feeling of pure and utter bliss began to fill her. It has only been a couple months now since she got together with her best friend, and while the two of them were still quite awkward towards each other, they had never been happier. She had initially set aside her newfound feelings for her best friend in order to focus on becoming a hero back at the provisional license exam, but that all flew out the window after _Izuku_ ended up confessing to her. Sure, the two of them started getting closer after the Eight Percepts of Death incident, but she thought it was mostly to comfort each other after the loss of a good hero in their wake. Turned out he also had strong feelings for her but didn't really knew about them since he never really experienced them as a kid, having lived a relatively lonely life growing up. It was only after having a talk with a couple of their classmates that he finally sorted out his feelings, and they ended up pushing him to confess. It was both heartwarming to hear her friends being so supportive towards him, but also heart-wrenching for her to learn about his hard childhood life. Shortly after his confession, and subsequently her own admittance, the both of them talked about how they should go about their lives now. In the end, they decided to take a chance and go for it. They knew it would be difficult to try and balance their hero duties with their newfound love life, but they have been managing it well, so far. It will be difficult in the future for sure, but they were going to do their best to make their relationship work even during the hardest of times.

They weren't ones to give up when things get tough, after all.

Even though the two were now a pair, they didn't really change the way they acted towards one another outside of Ochako insisting on Izuku calling her by her first name from now on. Even the few dates that they had were more casual than anything, much to the disappointment of those who went and spied on them. The change was more of a subtle thing that only those who were close to the pair, especially Tenya, would notice. The occasional hand holds and sweet smiles the two shared with each other, the times the two would simply stare at each other affectionately for a few moments, and so on. If one was lucky, though, they would catch the pair giving one an 'reward' to another in a form of a soft kisses for a job well done, but such acts were few and far between due to how embarrassed they would get afterwards, especially after one particular incident where Ochako got so excited about pulling off a successful combination skill with Izuku she went and kissed him on the lips. The incident left Izuku a babbling mess for a good few seconds before fainting in shock, Ochako so embarrassed she began floating in the air as she tried to hide her face from embarrassment, and the class teasing the pair mercilessly for days on end.

Even after a couple months, the two still had a hard time showing public displays of affection, but they were getting better.

Currently, the pair were off towards Izuku's house so that Ochako can finally meet the mother of her boyfriend properly. Although she was slightly nervous about coming over to Izuku's home, she was admittedly more excited to meet Inko than anything. After hearing so much about her from the frizzy-haired boy, she desperately wanted to meet and introduced herself to her. She sounded like a sweet, lovable woman who would do anything to make her son happy, and she wanted to make a good impression on her as both Izuku's best friend and girlfriend. She only wished she brought some sort of gift or something as a thank you for allowing her over, but she was tight on money as always. There was always next time, though, and she will make sure to bring the perfect gift.

Now feeling happier and more energized, she started to quicken her pace a little, giggling more at her boyfriend's repeated protests until they had finally reached the station. Stopping at a nearby bench, she turned to Izuku to see if he wanted to sit down for a bit but blinked a couple times when she noticed him mumbling to himself. With a fond smile forming on her lips, Ochako held up her free hand up to his face and gently pat it to get him his attention. It was her personal favorite method to snap him out of his mumblings, and she especially liked the look of surprise he got whenever he felt her touch. It was too adorable.

"…I did it again, did I?" Izuku asked, laughing sheepishly as he scratch the back of his neck out of habit.

"Yup! Another mumble storm. It's times like this when the others would think your hero name should be Motor Mouth or something. I know Ashido and Hagakure came up with some funny names to go along with your habit," Ochako teased with a giggle as she led him to the bench she found, gesturing him to sit.

"Haha. I guess that sounds like a good hero name, but I think I'll stick with Deku. It's the name that was given to me by a special someone, after all." Izuku said with a warm smile as he sat down, making Ochako blush slightly and give her a massive one in return, before continuing. "I can't wait to introduce you to Mom, though. She's been wanting to meet you and the others for a while now, although she's been really interested in you for some reason."

"Did you tell her about us yet?" Ochako asked while gesturing to their clasped hands,, getting a headshake in response.

"Not yet. I want to introduce you to her properly before I tell her everything. I think she's aware of how I feel about you, though. She's pretty perspective," Izuku said with a shrug.

"I'm not surprised. Parents have a tendency to know what their kids are thinking without them saying anything. I know my parents are aware of my crush on you, but I haven't had the chance to tell them about…us, yet." Ochako confessed while looking slightly nervous, her normally rosy cheeks even redder than usual.

She wanted to tell her parents about her new relationship with her best friend, but she felt too embarrassed to let them know. She knew they would love Izuku the moment they meet him and love him even more as they got to know him, but it still felt a little intimidating to let them, especially her father, know that she was seeing someone. She could imagine the interrogations already…

"Ah, I understand. I'm kinda nervous about this too, but I know my Mom's going to love you as much as I do," Izuku spoke up, snapping Ochako out of her thoughts and causing her to turn to him with a stunned expression, watching his face go bright red as he realized what he said and began to stutter badly. "I-I-I… Y-You know wh-what I m-mean! She's g-gonna really l-like you! N-Not that I don't lo-lo-l-like you! You have g-great qualities a-and—!"

"PFF! Hahaha! I get it, Deku, calm down!" Ochako laughed loudly, the actions her boyfriend was making amusing her greatly and calming her down significantly. After stifling her laughter and with a sweet smile, she leaned into the spazzy teen and pecked him on the cheek, stunning him to a stand-still with a bright blush while her own face began glowing slightly red from her bold action. "Thank you, though. You're super sweet. And I really am excited to meet your mom. If she's even half as nice as you are, I'm sure we'll get along. Do you mind telling me more about her while we wait for the train?"

"…Sure thing. What do you want to know about her?" Izuku asked after finally calming down from the display of affection, with Ochako smile widening as she listened to her fluffy boy talk about his mother.

Eventually, after a few minutes of chatting, the train arrived, and the pair wasted no time in entering it, even managing to find a couple empty seats. Once situated, the two passed the time with more small talk, talking about random subjects such as school, experiences during their internships, training ideas, and even plans for future dates, though the last subject left them both slightly red in the face from embarrassment. After a while, the train stopped at their intended destination, and with both teens looking quite eager, Ochako especially, the two left the train hand-in-hand and made their way to Izuku's home.

"Here we are!" Izuku said as he gestured to the apartment complex where he and his mother lived.

"Oh wow, you lived in an apartment too?" Ochako questioned as she stared at the building curiously.

"Yeah. It's just me and my Mom, mostly. I haven't seen my dad in a long time. I don't really remember much about him other than the fact that he worked over seas and can breathe fire. Mom's all I need, though. She's amazing for raising me practically on her own and was super happy for me when I…finally got my Quirk," Izuku explained, looking slightly nervous and even a little melancholic towards the end.

Ochako noticed his change in tone and couldn't help but frown. Izuku told her and Tenya a while ago that his Quirk manifested very late and quickly came to the conclusion that his childhood was not an entirely happy one. Ochako herself ended up learning more about his past after they got together, but she knew he was still hiding a few things from her. She respected his privacy, but it still pained her to know that the boy she admired went through a lot of torment in the past. She wanted to make the pain in his heart go away… To bring his smile back to his face where it belonged. Resolved, she grabbed his shoulders and made him turn to her, much to his surprise, and proceeded to pull him into a warm, loving embrace, causing him to turn red in embarrassment.

"Ura-Ura-Uraraka! Wh-What's this f-for!?" He exclaimed as she felt his arms flailing, as if unsure of where they should go.

"…To drive out the bad thoughts in your head." She answered softly, her voice low but determined as she stared right into his eyes. "I know how you get when you think about your past. When you were Quirkless. I know it's one of the things that motivates you, but I don't like seeing you hurt or sad. So I'm hugging you to keep those nasty thoughts away, and if that doesn't work, then I'm gonna kiss them away. That's my new responsibly now as your girlfriend. That ok with you?"

She had always admired him for his tenacity and bravery, and it always pained her to see him depressed. She resolved to support him in any way she can, even before they began going out, because she cared about him that much, and she was well aware that he would do the same if the situations were reversed. They had similar mindsets, after all, when it came to caring for others, and especially each other.

It was only a few moments after Ochako said those words to him that she felt him wrap his arms around her and saw that his eyes now a mix of gratitude and affection reflecting off of them… Along with a hint of guilt. It was odd to see such an emotion constantly showing in his eyes whenever he talked about his past, but she assumed that he didn't want to burden her with his past pain, which she found silly. Despite that, though, he was still grateful for his help, she can tell, and could see the soft smile forming on his face and sense the thankfulness in his voice, which made her smile brightly when she heard his next words.

"…Ok, Ochako. And thanks…for supporting me." He said softly, gently touching his forehead with hers for a moment before ending the embrace. His face was still red but looking much happier than he was earlier, which was more than enough for her. Especially after he called her by her name.

"No worries, Deku. Now lead me to your apartment so I can meet your mom! I can't wait to finally see her! With everything you told me about her, I can totally imagine her being as sweet and fluffy as you are!" Ochako requested, feeling more energetic than ever after successfully lifting her boyfriend's mood.

"Haha… I didn't know I was considered 'fluffy'…" Izuku laughed as he grabbed Ochako's hand and led her to the stairs towards his apartment.

"Of course, you are! With how frizzy your hair is and how you act most of the time, I'm surprised nobody's called you that sooner! I even heard Kaminari and Kirishima call you a cinnamon roll sometimes too!" Ochako chirped, stifiling a laugh at Izuku's owl-like stare as he tried to process her words.

"…A cinnamon roll? Me?" Izuku questioned as they stopped in front of one of the apartment doors, which Ochako assumed to be the door to his house.

"Yup! And I agree with them! It's cute! It could even be part of your hero name!" Ochako said in a teasing tone towards the end before adopting a heroic pose and a deep voice in an attempt to sound like All Might. "Fear not, citizens, for I, the Cinnamon Roll Hero, Deku, am here!"

"And by my side is my partner in crime-fighting! The Sweet Marshmallow Hero, Uravity!" Izuku countered in a near perfect imitation of All Might's voice and face somehow, which caused her to immediately sputter out in laughter to the point where she was practically howling.

"Ahahahaha! Deku, what the heck! That was…was…hahaha! How in the world di-hahaha! Oh God, I can't breathe!" She wheezed from laughing so hard, leaning on Izuku for support.

"Haha… Wow, Uraraka, I didn't think you would like my impression that much," Izuku said as he held her to keep her steady, which she was grateful for since she was barely able to keep herself steady with how much she was laughing.

"I-It was s-spot on! You look and sounded just like All Might! How did you do that so well? And what's with me being a marshmallow?" Ochako manage to ask after calming down, a few giggles and some tears escaping her face as she stared at Izuku for answers with a smile still shaky from laughter.

"I had a lot of practice, and it was the first thing I can think of. Your hero costume has some parts in it that remind me of them, not to mention how sweet and fluffy you are yourself," Izuku grinned as he unlocked the door and led Ochako into his home, her face slightly red from both laughter and the sweetness of his words as she looked around the home with wide, curious eyes.

"So, this is where you lived, huh…" She said softly as she and Izuku took off their shoes and entered further into the house. "…I like it. It has a nice, cozy feel to it. Definitely a place I'd expect you to live in."

"Thanks, Uraraka. I'm glad you like it," Izuku said with a tiny smile before gesturing her to the living room. "I'm going to find Mom and let her know we're here. Do you mind hanging out here while I get her?"

"Not at all! I wanna explore this room a bit, anyways. You take your time getting your mom, I'll be here!" Ochako chirped while giving the skittish teen two thumbs up, getting a chuckle out of him before leaving her alone in the room.

With a tiny smile and a quiet hum, the gravity girl proceeded to wander around the room, taking in everything it had to offer. She wasn't lying when she had said it had a cozy feeling to it. It reminded her of her own home as a child with how comforting and inviting it was. She let out a soft, relaxed sigh as she paused her exploration to take in the welcoming atmosphere. She could easily see herself living in such a place after becoming a Pro Hero and finally having enough money to give her parents an easy life. A home where she could unwind and relax after a long day of hero work. A home to invite her friends over during some off time to catch up. A home where she and Izuku could raise a fam—

 _Waaaah! Wh-Wh-What am I thinking! We just barely started going out! I-It's too soon to think about that yet!_ The flustered girl mentally exclaimed as soon as she realized where her thoughts were going, flapping her hands to try and cool down her heated face. Even if she wasn't really opposed to the idea, she had other priorities to focus on at the moment, such as school and hero work, and proceeded to look around the room in a desperate attempt to get rid of her embarrassing, yet somewhat enticing, thoughts.

That's when she saw it. A single object that caused her mind to go blank. Her legs went on autopilot as she slowly approached the item that had caught her attention; a single photo of her host along with whom she assumed to be his mother. The woman had a wide smile on her face and partially hiding under a blanket while a small toddler, Izuku, was standing in the doorway, wearing an All Might onesie and wearing the biggest, happiest smile anyone has ever seen. The onesie made the tiny hero look like a cute, innocent bunny that demanded to be loved and adored, and the enamored girl couldn't help but grab the photo and bring it closer to her face to take in the sight.

"…Oh my god, Deku is the cutest little kid I have ever seen! And that All Might onesie makes him even cuter too! _Eee_ , it's so adorable I could die…!" She practically squealed as she hugged the photo, a smile enveloping nearly her entire face and her rosy cheeks darkening slightly at the precious treasure that was the image of her boyfriend as a child in her hands.

"Ah! U-Uraraka? What's wrong?" She heard a familiar voice called out to her from behind and turned to her with a close-eyed smile as she held the photo up.

"Awwww! Deku, you look so adorable here! You look like a little bunny in your adorable onesie! It's so cute, I can't stand it!" She exclaimed in a cooing tone as she gestured to the photo in her hand, her eyes opening to see Izuku covering his crimson face with his hands while an older woman stood beside him with a shocked expression.

"Are those pictures still out? Oh man, I thought you put them away, Mom…" Izuku said, his voice muffled behind his hands before letting off a sigh and gestured to Ochako. "Mom, I want you to meet my friend, Ochako Uraraka. We've been friends since the first day of class and even met in the entrance exam, and she's been helping me out with Hero work ever since. Uraraka, this is my mother, Inko Midoriya. I hope you two will get along."

Ochako didn't need Izuku's introduction to recognize the woman before her as his mother, she knew right away as soon as she saw her. The woman looked a bit different than she did on the photo, looking a bit shorter and chubbier in comparison, but it made her look cute in her opinion. Sort of like a female Izuku, which made sense, considering she was his mother, but that was beside the point. It was then that she noticed that the woman was staring at her with a blank expression and realized that she had been grabbing things without permission and immediately returned it back to where she originally obtained it.

"Ah! I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean to grab your stuff like this! I'm Ochako Uraraka, one of De-er I mean, Midori-no, uh…I-Izuku's friends! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya!" Ochaco apologized as she bowed to the woman, barely managing to stop herself from using her nickname for Izuku. She recalled the time she learned about it, about how 'Deku' used to be an insult meaning 'one who can't do anything' before she went and changed to 'one who can do anything' and decided to hold up on the nickname for now. She also wasn't sure how formal she should be around the woman but figured it would be ok with calling Izuku by his first name considering how close they were.

"Er… Ah… You… Gi…" The mother began to stutter in a manner similar to how Izuku did whenever he was nervous, much to Ochako's confusion, before turning to said boy for answers.

"Oh… S-Sorry, Uraraka. It's just… It's been a long time since I had company over and I guess Mom's really surprised with the visit." Izuku explained with a sheepish expression before turning to his mother with a worried expression. "Although I wasn't expecting her to react like this…"

"M-Maybe it's because this is the first time you brought a girl over? You kinda acted like this shortly after asking me to visit your home, after all… Not to mention all the mumbling you did back at the station," Ochako suggested with a shrug, causing Izuku to wear a contemplative expression when they heard the woman speak in a soft tone.

"My… My baby… He…"

"Um… Mom?" Izuku spoke up, staring at his mother worriedly.

"He… he brought… he brought a… a…"

"M-Mrs. Midoriya? Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked, wondering what was up with her boyfriend's mother…

And also wondering why this was starting to look familiar to her.

"MY BABY BROUGHT A FRIEND OVER! AND IT'S A GIRL!" Inko finally cried, tears of happiness flying off her eyes like fountains, causing both Izuku and Ochako to stare at her in surprise and relief.

"Well… That answers that. Looks like you were right," Izuku said with a shaky smile, one that was met with a very cheerful and relieved one.

"Heehee, this reminds me of the times you bawled your eyes out back at the sports festival. You and your mom really are alike," Ochako pointed out with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Izuku confessed with a sheepish expression before Ochako was pulled into a tight hug by Inko, much to her, and Izuku's by his expression, surprise.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening! My baby boy brought over a girl to visit! And a very adorable one too! Oh Izuku, I'm so happy for you!" Inko wailed happily as she continued to embrace the confused, yet amused gravity manipulator, who proceeded to pat her shoulder awkwardly while Izuku gave her an unsure shrug and uneasy smile before letting her go with the brightest smile on her face. "Sorry for being like this. It's just… It's been so long since my son brought anyone home and I got a little emotional… Please, don't mind me."

"It's fine, Mrs. Midoriya. I can be pretty emotional myself and I've seen how your son acts when he's really happy about something. It's all good," Ochako assured with her trademark easygoing attitude, her words visibly easing the mother of her boyfriend, much to her relief.

"Thank you, Uraraka. You're very kind. I can see why my son talks about you so often," Inko said with a warm smile, which seemed to grow bigger when she saw how brightly Izuku was blushing, while Ochako herself felt her own cheeks heating up a bit. "And please, there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Inko, if you want."

"…Ok. And you can call me Ochako too, in that case. I've been trying to get your son to call me that for a while now, but it's slow going," Ochako insisted with a teasing tone to the green haired boy, who simply laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, Ura-er, Ochako… I'm getting better," He said with a pout and grimacing after realizing his mix up, much to her amusement.

"See? Work in progress, but he's getting there," Ochaco smiled at Inko while gently patting Izuku on the shoulder, causing the latter to look away bashfully while scratching his chin with his finger.

"Oooh, you two look so close! You have to tell me the details of how you two became friends. Izuku's told me all about you, and I am so excited to get to know you more!" Inko requested before letting off a gasp. "Oh, where are my manners? Ochako, dear, please have a seat in the dining area while I get some snacks and something to drink. Is there anything special you would like?"

"Um… Green tea, if you have it…" Ochako requested unsurely, turning to Izuku to see if it was ok. When he saw the smile on not only his, but Inko's face as well, she allowed herself to relax.

"Of course, sweetie. I think I bought some yesterday, so it's no trouble at all. You two sit down and give me a moment to bring it out." Inko insisted, prompting the pair to move to the dining room and sat on the chairs while they waited for the mother to prepare the snacks and drinks.

"Hehe… Your mom's really sweet, Deku. And super emotional too. I can see where you get it from." Ochako said with a small grin, getting a laugh out of Izuku in the process.

"Haha. I know. People say we're a lot alike, especially in our mannerisms," Izuku said with a smile as well, Ochako nodding in agreement of the statement, before she started to sputter in laughter suddenly, well aware that her action would confuse the timid teen before her and attempted to calm herself to explain.

"S-Sorry, Deku. I was just remembering the picture of you and your mom that I found. You two looked so happy in it, and that All Might onesie looked great! Super adorable and everything!" She explained, smiling even more at the blush that was accompanying his face.

"Hehe… Thanks, Uraraka. I just wished Mom didn't leave it out in the open like that. It's kinda embarrassing, to be honest." Izuku admitted, which made Ochako nod in both agreement and understanding.

"Oh I totally get that. Seriously. If we were meeting my parents right now, I'm sure my mom would be busting out the baby pictures and showing you all the stupid stuff that I did as a kid. Man, I would probably die in embarrassment if that ever happens…" She said, groaning a little at the thought of her parents embarrassing her to no end in front of Izuku. It would certainly be a way to go…

"Oh, I'm sure you would be just as adorable then as you are now, Uraraka. It wouldn't surprise me, really," Izuku stated as if it were a fact, making Ochako look at him in surprise. It was rare for him to say stuff like that without being embarrassed, and the few times he did, he was completely oblivious to what he was saying, which seemed to be happening right now. She was still happy he said that, though, and scooched over to him to show how much she appreciated his words.

"Oh… Do you have any idea how sweet you are, sometimes? You really are a cinnamon roll, you know…" She cooed while reaching up to Izuku's face and pinched his cheeks playfully, laughing slightly as she did so.

"Haha… I could say the same for you, although you're more of a marshmallow to me than a cinnamon roll. Especially with these cheeks of yours," Izuku countered with a laugh and wide smile as he batted her hand away before poking her round cheeks, causing her to giggle at the action.

"Oh this is so adorable…! You two really are close…!"

Ochaco flinched at the sound of Inko gushing, with Izuku following close by, and both turned to her with wide eyes and embarrassed blushes to see the stout woman practically beaming at the pair while holding a large plate that held a teapot, a few cups, and some cookies. The sight of the woman prompted Izuku to pull away from Ochako with a yelp, but moved too fast and ended up accidentally falling to the floor, much to the women's concern.

"Oh my gosh! Deku, are you ok?" Ochako asked, letting the nickname slip as she pulled the clumsy teen to his feet and completely unaware of the look of surprise she was getting from the older woman.

"I-I'm fine. You know how easily startled I get…" Izuku insisted with a weak laugh while Inko sighed in relief.

"Oh my word, Izuku, stop scaring me like that. It's bad enough that I worry about your safety while you're off at school learning to be a hero. I don't want you to hurt yourself during a simple visit…" Inko chided as she put the plate on the table.

"Tell me about it… I swear, you spend more time in the nurse's office than you do your own dorm room with how much you overwork yourself…" Ochako chimed in with her arms crossed and a small frown on her face before turning to Inko while pointing her finger at Izuku. "Did you know that he busted his arm and legs trying to save me when we first met during the entrance exam? I'll always be grateful for that, but I was so worried when I saw his injuries back then. I didn't think he would be able to use them again until Recovery Girl came in and fixed him up."

"That's what happened?!" Inko gasped, her hands shooting to her mouth as she stared at her son in shock, who had turned to Ochako with a sheepish expression.

"My body moved on its own, Uraraka. I didn't really think about what I was doing, just that I had to save you from that giant robot. And in the end, you saved me from crashing onto the ground, practically getting yourself sick in the process, and even offered to give some of your points for me just so I could make it to UA. I still owe you for that, too, you know…" Izuku defended himself while adding in the deeds she did to help him, causing her to pout and look away, her rosy cheeks darkening at the complement.

"You don't owe me anything. We're best friends, and I'll always have your back, just like I know you have mine… I just want you to not hurt yourself so much when trying to save others. You can be really reckless sometimes, ya know…" Ochako muttered, glancing at Izuku briefly to see his apologetic face before noticing that Inko was looking at her with what looked like pride, though she had no idea why.

It made her feel good, though.

" _Teehee_ … You better listen to Ochako, dear. You know its rude to make a girl so worried and upset. I taught you better than that," Inko teased her son, making him blush and causing Ochaco to giggle, as the woman passed the tea-filled cups to them. "Now, Ochako, do you mind telling me about yourself? I would love to know more about the girl my son talks so much about. And maybe even show me a demonstration of your Quirk as well, if its ok. From what Izuku says, it sounds a little similar to my own Quirk, though yours seems to be more advanced compared to mine."

"Huh? You have a Quirk like mine?" Ochako asked in surprise, going wide eyed when she saw Inko raise her hand to levitate her own cup of tea and moved it to her hand. "Oh wow, that's awesome! Are you manipulating the gravity field of the object itself? Or is it some kind of telekinetic Quirk? Do you have a weight limit like I do? Deku, why didn't you tell me your mom and I had similar Quirks?!"

"It never came up, really…" Izuku admitted with his typical sheepish tone and habitual neck scratch, which got him amused yet exasperated expressions from both Inko and Ochako, before the trio began making small talk with one another.

…Ochako couldn't remember the last time she had such a pleasant talk with an older woman before, and she was happy to have learned so much about Inko so far. She was starting to like her more and more the longer they talked, and she, in turn, told her about herself, about her own past and parents, and even the reason why she wanted to be a hero, much to her embarrassment, but thankfully, Inko looked to be just as supportive and understanding as her son was regarding her reasoning to become a hero.

"Ochako, dear, there is nothing wrong about being a hero for profit, especially if it's to support your family. My husband was the same way, and I can honestly say that what you are well on your way to becoming a wonderful hero that your parents can be proud of. I'm sure Izuku is very proud of how far you've come as well, aren't you sweetie?"

"Of course! She's been doing so much to be an incredible hero for her parent's sake that I have to double my efforts just to keep up! She really is amazing!"

Ochako couldn't help but feel flustered at the praise, but the feeling of elation she was getting from their support had put a massive, slightly teary smile on her face. She managed to get off a soft word of thanks, before changing the subject so she wouldn't get too overwhelmed.

After a long while of nothing but pleasant talk and a quick visit to Izuku's room, which looked nearly identical to his room in the dorm to Ochako's amusement, the teens' respective phones rang, making them blink a couple times in confusion before reaching into their respective pockets to pull them out.

"Oh, it's from Iida. He's reminding us about our group study session tonight for our exam next week. Is it that late already?" Izuku muttered as he checked the time on his touchscreen phone.

"Tsuyu sent me a message about the same thing. I guess talking to your mom lasted longer than we planned," Ochako said as she began typing on her flip-phone, looking up to see Inko stare at them apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you two. I didn't mean to keep you over for too long. I hope I didn't ruin any plans you two had," Inko said, guilt easily seen in her eyes, making Ochako feel uneasy.

"Oh, no, Inko, it's fine! We got time! The study session hasn't started yet, and it's the weekend, so we're planning on staying up late to get the most out of it," Ochako stated while holding her arms up in assurance.

"But it is a good idea for us to head out now before we miss the last train. Otherwise, it'll be a long walk for us back to the dorms…" Izuku said, reluctance obvious in his voice as he turned to his mother, both him and his companion obviously wanting to stick around for a little bit longer.

"Izu it's fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just happy you came to visit. And with such a cute girl to boot. You two go on and head back to school for that study session," Inko assured, giving her son a gentle smile, while Izuku himself started to look a little nervous once more, catching Ochako's attention.

"…Actually, Mom? There's…something I…no, we, have to tell you before we head out," Izuku said softly while scratching his red face with a finger, making Ochaco's eyes go wide as she realized what he was talking about, and turned to Inko with slightly darker rosy cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! You see, Inko. Me and De-ah, I mean, Izuku, are…well…we're kinda…um…" Ochaco trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed now that they were about to tell Inko about them, but looked rightfully confused when she noticed the warm smile and teary eyes that were on the mother's face.

"You two… You like each other, don't you?"

Immediately after those words were said, Ochako stiffened in surprise, her face now as red as a tomato thanks to Inko figuring out what they were about to tell her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Izuku was also looking at his mother in surprise, trying to get words out, but too stunned to say anything. It wasn't until they heard Inko giggle at their reaction that they were slowly coming out of their stupor.

"…It seems that I was right. You two remind me of me and Hisashi when we were young. The way you two acted around each other, the look you both have whenever the other one talks, and so much more. The fact that she's the one that changed the meaning of that accursed nickname of yours to the Hero name you're so proud of helped as well," Inko stated with a warm smile, making Ochako gasp in surprise by that fact.

"What? You know about that?" She asked with wide eyes, missing Izuku's sheepish expression as Inko simply giggled again.

"Of course. It was one of the first things he said about you to me. I said he told me everything about you, didn't I?" The woman said before shaking her head, a shaky smile and shimmering eyes forming on her face. "I had a feeling that Izuku had something big he wanted to tell me when he found me in the kitchen this morning, but I never imagined it would be something like this…"

"M-Mom? Does that mean you're ok with me and Ochako being together?" Izuku questioned while Ochako herself continued to stare at Inko with wide eyes before they were both embraced by the emotional mother.

"Of course! You two are so adorable together and you support each other fully! She truly cares about your wellbeing and now I can honestly say I feel even better leaving you at UA because you have someone else there looking after you! How can I not approve?" Inko said cheerfully as she ended her embrace before holding onto Ochako's shoulders. "Now listen, dear, I know my son can be a handful at times and incredibly reckless, but he's really sweet and gentle and an amazing boy, and I know you can handle him. I am so happy he is going out with someone as cute and adorable and amazing as you, and I know for a fact that he will treat you with all the care and respect that you deserve!"

"H-He already does, Inko! I know he has a tendency to do stupidly reckless stuff when he's in the moment and how often he gets hurt just for training, but I admire that about him. The way he charges into dangerous situations head on without a second thought and always doing his hardest was one of the reasons why I fell for him. His sweet and gentle personality is great and he's really cute too. I really love him, Inko, and I don't plan on leaving his side anytime soon," Ochako insisted, a smile growing on her face as she spoke until she realized what she said, and gasped in horror while cupping her face as Izuku began to glow bright red and Inko's eyes began to well up again.

"You love my baby…? Does… Does that mean that he…loves…?" The mother whispered in shock, tears falling from her face as Ochako made a short, weak nod, with Izuku following suit just as nervously, before the gravity girl was enveloped in another hug. "Ochako, dear, you are officially part of the family now! I can't believe my little boy has found real love so soon in his life! I'm so happy for you both!"

"…Thanks, Inko. I'm happy for us, too." Ochako responded, happy to see the mother of her boyfriend approved of her so much, giggling when was let go and was gifted by the sight of a loving family scene.

"Izuku, I'm so glad that you manage to find time in your life to find your special someone. I was afraid that you might end up alone because of how dedicated you are at becoming a hero, but it looks like I was worried for nothing. You take good care of her, alright, sweetie? And try to not hurt yourself too much now that you have two women in your life who worry about you. You and Ochako take good care of yourselves and be sure to come back soon. I can't wait for your next visit!"

With those words said, Inko went and kissed Izuku on the cheek, causing the boy to smile back and return the kiss with one of his own. The woman then went and gave Ochako a motherly peck as well, enticing another soft laugh out of the girl before the pair decided to leave hand in hand. Both smiled awkwardly when they heard Inko cry out once more about how cute they were and how Izuku was holding hands with his girlfriend, but they couldn't help but smile at the act.

"Well… Looks like she approves of us," Ochako chirped as the two climbed down the stairs and made their way to the streets.

"Uh huh. I knew she was going to like you, but I wasn't expecting to go like this. Especially after you said that well… you know… love me and all." Izuku confessed with an embarrassed expression, his statement causing Ochako to stiffen before she let off a lengthy sigh.

"I wasn't expecting to say those words, either. Our relationship is still new, and I didn't want to jeopardize anything by saying too much too soon. But I guess I don't have to worry about it, since you feel the same way…" The girl explained shyly, giggling when she saw his face glowing with a trembling smile before she steeled herself and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Now let's hurry back to the station before it's too late. I don't want Iida scolding us for missing the group study."

"…Ok. Lead the way." He said in a dazed tone, causing another giggle to escape from her as she dragged her poor boyfriend towards the station, feeling much happier now than ever before. After all, his mother liked her and approved of her relationship with him. All in all, today ended up being quite the productive day, and she couldn't wait to come back and visit Inko again.

Now all that's left in the way of introductions is to let Ochako's parents know about them, but she wasn't worried about them. She knew for sure she was going to be embarrassed to the ends of the earth once they find out, but they will approve of Izuku. Of that, she had no doubt. But that was in the future. For now, they have exams to study for and friends they don't want to irritate, lest they get a lecture. With that in mind, the gravity girl turned to her boyfriend with a wicked smile on her face and squeezed his hand gently to get his attention.

"Hey, Deku! How about a race once we get back to campus? First one who get to the dorm wins!"

"The usual bet?"

"Yup! Loser buys the winner whatever ice-cream they want!"

"No Quirks?"

"No Quirks! Just our legs!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that's that! Like I said, a simple oneshot that I didn't really want to scrap because it was already done. It was also the first MHA fanfic that I've written, technically, so it's a bit special to me in a way. Consider this fic a preview of what's to come in the middle of the month. Once IzuOcha week comes, I will be updating each and every day of that week for the daily events. It'll be the first time I participated in such an event and I am happy to be a part of it. The Discord I joined for it is pretty nice as well, and I have to give special mention to Maxcoolgirl for giving me the idea for my new day 1 fic. Really appreciate the prompt, and thanks! With that said, I will be off the radar until the 19th of November, the first day of IzuOcha week, and once that week is done, I will be going back to Trials of the Trickster, with occasional oneshots from MHA here and there to break the monotony. Take care everyone and I will see you soon!

Until next time, Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


End file.
